The Wizarding Life of Eden Scales
by mestisaria
Summary: Eden Scales thought she was a normal girl until one day someone came to her home and told her she was a witch. Who is this girl? How is she connected to the Harry Potter gang? How will her life evolve during the adventures at Hogwarts. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I hope that you enjoy the story. I am not a great writer..at all, but I really tried my best. I like to think I have some creativity so please forgive any spelling or grammar. I hope that I will get the time to continue this story for I have a lot I my mind for the character all the way through her years at Hogwarts and after. Love feedback. ENJOY :)**

* * *

Eden Scales always thought she was a normal person. Well, actually that wasn't true at all. She had always been told over and over that she was a normal person, at least by her mother Charlotte. Her mother had always tried to make Eden's life as"...normal as GOD intended." Eden never knew what her mother had meant by that. Eden's mother spent a lot of her time and energy to make sure that Eden kept away from anything that seem out of sort or odd. All that Eden knew was that this kept her from doing anything interesting or anything at all for that matter.

When Eden was younger her Grandmother Lizzy aways told her that she was special. That there was something magical about her and that even though her mother was scared of that fact she shouldn't be. Grandma Lizzy was Eden's favorite person and her mother least. Grandma Lizzy used to say her mother was once a kind loving person, but when Eden was born she became, as her Grandma put it, "a weird religious nut." Eden had been told by Grandman Lizzy that her mother joined this strange religious group, that she though was a break off of the old Puritans of the seventheen century, shortly after Eden was born. Grandma Lizzy never knew why, and a lot of the time they talked about the evils of the world and how the devil corrupted people with witchcraft and magic.

Due to Eden's mother's views Eden had always been home schooled and never really had any friends. The only person she considered as a friend was Dorian Grey. Dorian Grey had been her best friend since she was five and he was seven, not that her mother knew.

"...stay away from that awful boy, there is an evil in him...Nothing good...not what GOD intended is in that boy..."

These were among of the the things that Charlotte Scales would say about Dorian. Charlotte thought there was evil magic in Dorian and she considered anything magical the act of the devil. Eden and Dorian would hang out in secret because of this and he was the only person Eden considered on her side other than Grandma Lizzy.

Grandma Lizzy always tried her best to get her daughter to come to her senses. Over the course of Eden's young life Grandma Lizzy and Charlotte would argue about her when they thought they weren't listening. The fights would usually consist of Grandma Lizzy telling Charlotte how Eden was going to be meant for other magical places in the world than what Charlotte intended and how she shouldn't let the people of that group she was involved in corrupt her. This usually ended up with Charlotte fighting back about the evil's of the world and how nothing crazy like that would or should exist and that she was never going to let Eden ever be apart of something like that. Eden always thought that someday Grandma Lizzy would save her from the insanity of her mother, but unfortunately that never happened.

Eden had spent the most of the last two years alone. Grandma Lizzy had unexpectedly died in a car accident. This broken Eden's heart and while she knew her mother was upset too Eden couldn't help but notice that her mother seemed somewhat relieved, to have Grandma Lizzy gone. To Charlotte's happiness as well, Dorian had started going to a new boarding school and had become a bit more distant. She would get the occasional letter, but when Charlotte found one she was furious. Charlotte had a fight with Dorian's parents about them and the letters stopped. It became harder to try and sneak of to hang out with Dorian when he was home for the holidays after that and Eden was sad that she could spend time with anyone.

Eden had just turned eleven the past March, and the summer of June was just starting. Dorian had just come back from his school and Eden was determined to spend time with him. She was tried of being alone. There was only so much an eleven year old could do by herself. Eden used to enjoy playing the piano it was one of the few interesting things her mother would allow her to do. However, about a week after Grandma Lizzy had passed Eden was play and her mother freaked out and refused to ever let Eden play it again. She never knew why that happened.

It was the second week of June and Eden was tired of being stuck in the house. She knew that her mother was about to leave for a group meeting and this gave Eden the opportunity to sneak out of her house to visit Dorian. Eden was just about to check with Charlotte to see how long she would be gone when the doorbell rang.

"Hello may I help you?"Eden's mother's voice echoed up the stairs to her bedroom. Her mother always seemed to have this stern angry tone to her voice.

"Hello Ms. Scales?"

"What do you want?", said Charlotte is a confused tone. Eden rarely heard her mother ever confused about anything, which was enough for her to become curious of what kind of person was at their front door.

As she snuck out of her room to peak down the stairs she saw a tall old woman standing on their porch wearing green robe and hat. Eden knew right way that it was the appearance of this woman's attire that confused her mother. It was a fairly warm June and to be wearing something like that was odd to begin with and with it being warm was more so.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and I am here to talk to you and your daughter Eden."

Eden's heart leapt up. Why would a Professor want to talk to her? Was her mother finally going to allow her to join a school? To be with other children? Eden began running down the stairs just as her mother was about to close the door on the old woman.

"I'm sorry, bu..." "I'M HERE I'M HERE!" Screamed Eden as she almost tripped down the last step.

Charlotte and Professor McGonagall were both shocked and the girl. Eden had never been one to cause a fuss, especially since her mother would have nothing of the sort happen. Charlotte had always made sure to tell Eden that a proper girl never acted in such a fashion to be noticed by anyone especially if a sinner was watching to snatch you up to the devil and Professor McGonagall just might be the sort her mother wouldn't want Eden acting out in front of.

Professor McGonagall looked down at the girl with her eyes peering over her glasses. Eden's long black hair was a bit of a mess from running and almost falling down the stairs. She stared back at Professor McGonagall with her ocean blue eyes in amazement. Eden had always been described as a beautiful girl and she always thought her mother hated her for it. Charlotte said that she had gotten the beautiful features from her father, but Eden never knew what he looked like or really anything about him. She had been by her mother told he was an evil man who disappeared and never came back. Eden had been told she was the embodiment of the two people Eden thought her mother hated the most. Eden's father with her looks and hair, and her Grandmother Lizzy who once had the same beautiful blue eyes as she did. Charlotte was as homely as they come. She had a dull brown hair that had no life to it and the eyes to match them. Eden always thought that maybe Charlotte was jealous of that fact.

"Eden Elizabeth Scales." Charlotte said in an angry tone.

"It's quiet alright Ms. Scales. Hello Eden.", said Professor McGonagall.

"Hello!", said Eden excitedly. She had never had anyone ever come to their house looking for her. It was the most interesting thing to happen to her.

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave." said Charlotte sternly getting more angry in tone.

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but I am here on be half of my school, Hogwarts, and we would like to invite Eden to be educated there." Charlotte Scales' face sank and went pale as Professor McGonagall handed Eden a small white envelope. Eden was about to open it when Charlotte grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. McGorngall, but she is being taught just fine here thank you." Charlotte said as demanding as possible.

"It's McGonagall, and Hogwarts is not just any school and I feel that I would be in her best interest for Eden to study there. May I please come in and explain?" Professor McGonagall said this a calmly as possible, but it was authoritative at the same time. Eden could tell that Professor McGonagall was not a woman to mess with, and even though her mother usually had the upper hand on others, Eden thought this was a fight her mother could not, its was not in Charlotte's edict . Charlotte stepped aside and pointed Professor McGonagall to the living room. Professor McGonagall sat down on the couch as Eden followed and sat in the armchair. Charlotte remained standing in the archway of the living room.

"My daughter has been home schooled her by ME her whole life and I believe that I have done a great job. Why do you think that your school would be better than what I am teaching her?" Charlotte was on the verge of shouting. She never liked anyone to tell her what she was doing was incorrect to her views especially a stranger.

"I am sure that you have done a wonderful job educating Eden. She seems to me like a very bright young lady." Professor McGonagall said. Eden smiled at the comment, but the smile quickly faded as she looked up at her mother who still had a scowl on her face.

"Eden do you mind reading the letter I handed to you?" she continued.

Eden looked down at the letter that had been slightly crumpled by her mother trying to grab it and carefully opened the letter and began to read her letter.

 _Dear Miss Scales_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

As she saw and read the words aloud both Eden and Charlotte's face went pale and sank again. Anyone who knew her mother knew her views on magic. Fake magic was awful because it's all full of lies and that's a sin, and people who practice witchcraft were children of the devil. More than once she had to hear the people in her mothers crazy religious group preach about the evils of witchcraft, and her mother was just on the crazy train about it. Now, here was a woman inviting her to a school for Witchcraft. Eden looked at her mother in the corner of her eyes and continued to read.

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"What is this, some kind of evil joke?" Charlotte screamed.

Eden was sure that Professor McGonagall was going to scream back or say it was a joke, but she just smile back.

"I assure you Ms. Scales this is not a joke. Have you ever noticed that Eden can do things, things that other children cannot. Things that may seem strange or are not easily explained?" Professor McGonagall said with a calming tone.

If Charlotte Scales could get anymore pale, she did. Eden was thinking of all the possible things that Professor McGonagall could be talking about. Were these the things that Grandma Lizzy and her mother were talking about?

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. NOW!" screamed Charlotte.

Professor McGonagall was taken aback and stood up.

"Ms. Scales, I assure you this is something very beneficial for Eden and her future."

"My daughter will NOT be involved with people like you! How DARE you come into my home and try to recruit her into your...your...cult!"

Professor McGonagall sighed and looked at Charlotte and then at Eden in pity. Charlotte then turned to Eden as Professor McGonagall looked at her.

"Did you invite a evil person like this into my home? Did you?!" Charlotte screamed at Eden.

"No...I..I...I've never met her before." Eden said sheepishly.

"Then your Grandmother! Did she set this whole thing up?" Charlotte's pale face had been replaced by a red one as she screamed at Eden.

As Eden stared at the ground. Charlotte grab her face to make Eden look at her in the eyes. As Charlotte stared into her daughter's eyes she slapped her straight across the face. This by no means was the first time her mother struck her out of some of her misguided thoughts about the evils of the world, but it didn't hurt anyless

"How dare you lie to me." Charlotte said in a whisper. She snatched the letter out of Eden's hand.

"Go to your room."

While this all happened Professor McGonagall never moved, but an anger could be seen behind the old womans eyes. As Eden left the room Charlotte's full attention was on Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Scales, that was completely unnecessary."

"Don't you dare come in here telling me how to raise my child. Now get out! I will not let my daughter be involved in evils like witchcraft. Get out of my house or I will call the police" While she shook the letter right in Professor McGonagall's face.

"Ms. Scales, I do not condone what you did your child. It is never appropriate to hit a child." Professor McGonagall stood up and had gotten very close to Charlotte. They stared at one another for a while before Professor McGonagall began walking to the front door.

"I respect your beliefs on matter of witchcraft, but..." Professor McGonagall pause as she opened the door to leave. She turned and angry stared at Charlotte."... your daughter was BORN a witch."

Professor McGonagall walked out without a care to hear another word from Charlotte Scales. Charlotte seemed to be taken aback at the last comment and shredded the letter in her hand.

Eden had stayed hidden at the top of the stairs and had heard the whole thing. As the front door closed behind Professor McGonagall Eden ran to her room to look out the window to watch the old woman leave, but all she saw out in the front of the house was a grey tabby cat.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the visit from Professor McGonagall and Eden had so many unanswered questions and no one to ask them to. So was she a witch? Was she born that way like Professor McGonagall said? Was her mother...or maybe her father a witch like her too? She doubted that her mother was one with her hatred of all things magical. During this week Eden's mother Charlotte had doubled her religious classes as seminars of witchcraft and magic and Eden was forced to go to several a day. This just upped Eden's curiosity on magic and the strange things she could do even more so. Her thoughts keep on going to this wizard school and what it would be like if she could escape her crazy mother and go there. Charlotte made sure that Eden wasn't out of her sight in hopes that she could squish out those thoughts, but she wasn't doing a very good job as she would refuse to really speak to her daughter at all unless it was about school or the seminars they keep attending.

They were both in the sitting room when the doorbell rang. No one had visited since Professor McGonagall and rarely did they have visitors anyway to have someone come visit within a week was interesting and Eden was excited to see if possibly Professor McGonagall had come back. Maybe she would come take her to her magic school. If only, Eden thought. She looked up at her mother as the doorbell rang for a second time. Her mother stared back, but slowly stood up to get the door. Eden didn't dare move but listened carefully to the goings on at the front door.

"Hello, Ms. Scales. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am here to talk about your daughter Eden."

Eden quickly recognized the name from the letter that Professor McGonagall had given to her a week earlier. He was the headmaster of the magic school. Her heart skipped a beat as she continued to listen to the Headmaster speak to her mother.

"My daughter Eden. What do you want with her?" Obviously Charlotte didn't remember the name from the letter like Eden did, but Charlotte was certainly on guard.

"So surely the front porch isn't the place for this conversation, expecially for an old man like myself." As Eden peered into the entry way she saw her mother slightly blush. Charlotte had always had great respect to her elders and she knew that Albus Dumbledore had called her out on her manners. Charlotte invited Albus Dumblebore in and they both joined Eden in the sitting room. Albus Dumbledore gave Eden a friendly smile and began to speak.

"Hello Eden. I'm Professor Dumbledore" Professor Dumblebore said kindly.

"Hello sir." Eden responded back.

"Ms. Scales, as you already know one of my teachers at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, came to your home last week..." Charolette stiffend as he continued.

"...and it has come to my understanding that the converstaion didn't end well."

"Get out." Charolette said fermly.

"I'm sorry thats awfully rude. I haven't gotten to finish what I have to say." Professor Dumbledore said calmly. Charolette blushed again but looked furious.

"Eden go to your room." Charolette said ignoring Professor Dumbledore.

Eden looked at her mother and then at Professor Dumbledore. He looked back at her gave her a nod and a smile. Charolette followed her up to her room to make sure that she actually went up to her room and closed the door behind her.

Ten, fifteen mintues had passed as Charolette and Professor Dumbledore were talking. She knew she would be unable to open her bedroom door without the people in the sitting room hearing her. She pasionalty waited hoping that someone would tell her to come down. Eden wondered what they were talking about what was going to happen? What Charolette telling Professor Dumbledore off or was it the other way around? Professor Dumbledore didn't seem like that kind of man, but he seemd very wise. As the mintues passed she heard a knock on her door as she opened it she was surpised to see Professor Dumbledore at it.

"Eden would you mind coming down to talk to me and your mother?"

"No sir."

As she and Professor Dumbledore came back to the sitting room she saw her mother standing by the piano staring outside with her arms crossed. Charolette didn't even move to acknowledge Eden's presnce. Both Professor Dumbledore and Eden sat down across one another as Charolette stayed standing staring.

"As you have probably know for a while now you have strange abilities that most other children are unable to do."

Eden nodded while trying not to look at her mother, but saw Charlotte flinch ever so slightly.

"These abilities are because you were born a witch."

Again Charlotte flinched. Eden was worried to speak, but as she stared at her mother, who wouldn't look back, Eden knew she would be able to talk to Professor Dumbledore. What had he said to her to make her so silent?

"So all these strange things I can do like unlock things by thinking to, making plants grow even in the winter, and stuff is because I'm a witch?"

"Yes." Professor Dumbledore responded with a smile. "And Hogwarts is a school for children like you who have magical abilities. At Hogwarts you would be taught how to control your abilities."

Eden's heart got excited. This is exactly what she was hoping for, but she looked up at her mother again and saw just how tense Charlotte was becoming.

"So.." Eden began to say slowly not taking an eye off her mother."...since I am a witch, am I able to go to your school?" She was hopeful in her tone, but scared to be denied something so exciting.

"Yes my dear. I am offering you to be taught at Hogwarts." Eden smiled the biggest smile she probably ever made in her life.

"However.." Professor Dumbledore said. Eden's smile vanished. "... after speaking with your mother.." As Professor Dumbledore mention of Eden's mother she came to realize that he too didn't look at her.

"...she has told me her beliefs. While I feel that it is in your best interest to become a part of the Wizarding World, it is also important to still be part of your family, with your mother." Eden was confused at this statement.

"Am I not allowed to be in both?" Eden said as she looked back at both her mother and Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore smiled a sad smile at Eden.

"Normally that isn't a problem. You would go to Hogwarts for the school year and on breaks and holidays you would come back home to spend time with your family." Professor Dumbledore paused and seem to take his time to speak what he had to next.

"Your mother has informed me though, that if you decided to join us at Hogwarts, that you would not be invited back into her home." With this information Eden's heart sank. While her mother was crazy she had always loved her and known that her mother loved her back, but could she really just leave like that? Professor Dumbledore looked at Eden's sad face.

"I know that this is a hard decision. but I want you to know that if you do decide to come I will make sure that you will be taken care of."

Eden looked at her mother who not once turned to look at her.

"Mother..." Eden said.

"...mother...I have never fit in here...I have always known I was different..." Eden was thinking out loud for more for herself than a response for her mother. She never really got to speak her thoughts before."...I love you...but I have never believed what you do...Grandma Lizzy always told me to be true to myself...and do what believe to true and right." With Charlotte's mother name spoken she turned around to look Eden.

"You look like your grandmother...Charlotte said staring at Eden straight in the eyes, she looked like she was about to cry and Eden had never seen her mother cry before. Charlotte took a breath in a her eyes lost their sadness for a cold look.

"...and your father." Charlotte stared at Eden.

"I don't want you living here anymore." Eden was taken aback. She hadn't even make a decision.

"Mum..." Eden didn't get to finish as Charlotte interrupted her. "Get your stuff and get out."

Charlotte turn back around to stare out the window. Eden looked at her mother then at Professor Dumbledore. He again gave her a sad smile.

"Eden, why don't you pack up as many thing of yours as you can. I will be back her within an hour. Alright?"

Eden sadly nodded and went upstairs to pack up everything and anything that she owned, while Dumbledore left. Eden began to cry as she packed up her things. She had always planned on leaving her mother someday, but not like this. Eden lifted up on a broken floorboard in her bedroom. Within it was a box filled with about $600.00. She had saved the money since she was eight. Eden never really knew why she did that, but maybe because she always knew deep down that she would have to run away from this place. She never thought though that her mother would turn her back on her and kick her out of her home. Eden had most of her things packed up in two large suitcases she took out of their hall closet when the doorbell rang. She slowly came downstairs and looked in on the living room where her mother had not moved one inch in the time Eden took to pack up her things.

When Eden opened the door Professor Dumbledore stood there with a short red-headed woman. The woman gave a kind smile to Eden as she and Professor Dumbledore entered the house.

"Eden, this is Mrs. Weasley." said Professor Dumblebore.

"Hello." responded Eden with a soft smile.

"Hello Dear." Said Mrs. Weasley. She came up to Eden and gave her a big warm and welcoming hug. Eden hadn't been hugged like that since Grandma Lizzy and certainly never by her mother.

"I have brought Mrs. Weasley to talk to your mother." Professor nodded to Mrs. Weasley toward the direction of the sitting room. He started up the stairs to Eden's room.

"Eden I trust that you have packed everything you want to take with you." said Professor Dumbledore and Eden nodded.

"Excellent. I shall gather your things. Why don't you join Mrs. Weasley." Eden turned to see that Mrs. Weasley was just reaching the middle of the sitting room and about to speak to her mother.

"Ms. Scales. My name is Molly Weasley. I was hoping to talk to you about Eden. One mother to another."

Charlotte Scales turned around and glared at Mrs. Wealsey, but this didn't seem to bother Mrs. Weasley a bit and she continued to speak.

"I know from your perspective this is an unimaginable thing. In our community there are people with similar views to muggles like. I have a bit of understanding where you are coming from."

Charlotte rolled her eyes as Mrs. Weasley continued.

"I have seven children myself and I love each one of my children so much that it would, for myself, be so unimaginable to have them grow up without their mother. I am sure that you love your daughter just as much as I love each of my children. I know you want what you feel is best for her. Being a part of the magical community will help Eden control her abilities and I am sure she would become a strong independent person within it, but having a her mother there to support her would make this all the better. I was hoping that maybe hearing this from another mother who is part of this world would help you maybe reconsider. We are not so different muggles and wizards. I don't want you to lose your only daughter because of a rash decision"

Charlotte's face seemed to lose all emotion and she spoke with a dead like tone.

"You think your magical world is just so great. You and your kind are so brainwashed that you don't even see how evil you all are. You, your children, and all the others like you will all burn in hell. You all are children of the devil and I will NOT have anyone like that living in my home corrupting me. As far as I am concerned I have no daughter."

Mrs. Weasley was shocked. Eden looked back at her mother and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley went close to Eden and put her arms around her to comfort her. Eden didn't even realize that tears were streaming down her face.

"Madam, I have never met a woman who could be so cruel to disown their own child. You are the evil one." Eden had never heard a person so angry in her life in the way Mrs. Weasley spoke to her mother.

With that Mrs. Weasley escorted Eden out of the living room, out of her house, and out of her mother's life.


End file.
